doctorwhofandomcom_pt-20200214-history
Gallifrey
'Gallifrey ' é o planeta natal dos Time Lords. (TV: The Time Warrior, et al) Acreditava-se que ele havia sido destruído na Última Grande Guerra do Tempo (TV: Dalek), mas posteriormente descobriu-se que ele havia sido congelado em um universo de bolso, sobrevivendo assim a guerra. (TV: The Day of the Doctor,'' The Time of the Doctor) A tradução literal de Gallifrey é "Aqueles que andam nas sombras". (PROSA: ''The Pit) Localização Gallifrey se localizava na constelação de Kasterborous, nas coordenadas galácticas 10-0-11-0-0 por 0-2 a partir do Centro da Galáxia. (TV: Pyramids of Mars) Muitos relatos afirmam que o planeta se encontrava mais ou menos no centro de sua galáxia. (PROSA: The Devil Goblins from Neptune, PROSA: Interference - Book Two) De fato, I.M. Foreman especificou certa vez ao Oitavo Doctor que não era "exatamente no centro, mas o mais próximo possível que se pode chegar nele sem cair em um buraco negro". (PROSA: Interference - Book One) Isto significa que ele se encontrava longe da Terra, que se localiza nos limites da Via Láctea. Acreditava-se que Gallifrey se encontrava a 250 milhões de anos-luz da Terra. (TV: Doctor Who: O Filme) Outro relato diz que Gallifrey se encontrava a apenas 30.000 anos-luz da Terra. (PROSA: The Devil Goblins from Neptune) Kasterborous é conhecida como os Sete Sistemas, e Gallifrey possuía um nome alternativo, "o Planeta Brilhante dos Sete Sistemas". (TV: The Sound of Drums) Gallifrey foi removido do lacre temporal durante a Última Grande Guerra do Tempo e realocado mais próximo da Terra com potenciais consequências devastadoras. Ele voltou a ser lacrado no tempo quando o Décimo Doctor atirou no diamante que conectava Gallifrey à Terra com o revólver de Wilfred Mott. (TV: The End of Time) O planeta foi então congelado no tempo em um universo de bolso depois de ter sido levado até lá por todas as trezes encarnações do Doctor para que ele ficasse protegido. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Missy mais tarde contou ao Doctor que Gallifrey havia retornado à sua posição original, mas revelou-se que isto era uma mentira quando o Doctor viajou até estas coordenadas e apenas encontrou o espaço vazio. (TV: ''Death in Heaven'') Gallifrey havia de fato retornado ao universo como Missy afirmou. Entretanto, o planeta fora colocado no extremo do espaço-tempo para sua proteção. O General descreveu a localização de Gallifrey como sendo "no final do universo, errando por um sistema solar ou outro." (TV: ''Hell Bent'') Dados Astronomicos Tamanho Gallifrey é inúmeras vezes maior que a Terra. (TV: The End of Time) Sistema de Gallifrey Gallifrey se localizava em um sistema estelar binário. O segundo sol se levantava no sul pela manhã, fazendo as montanhas brilharem. (TV: Gridlock) O sol principal era maior vermelho dourado. (ÁUDIO: The Forever Trap) O sistema continha outros cinco planetas (TV: The Invasion of Time), entre eles Karn (TV: The Brain of Morbius), Polarfrey, e um asteroide chamado Kasterbourous the Fibster. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) Satélites Gallifrey tinha pelo menos duas grandes luas e um sistema de anéis, similar a Saturno no sistema solar da Terra. (HQ: Agent Provocateur) Uma das luas era Pazithi Gallifreya, uma lua cor de cobre que era tão brilhante que podia ser vista durante o dia. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible, Lungbarrow) Paisagem Vista de sua órbita, Gallifrey tinha cor de ferrugem, com lagos marrons e nuvens cinzas. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible) Depois da Última Grande Guerra do Tempo, ele ainda conservava sua cor de ferrugem e marrom, mas passou a ter uma aparência mais vulcânica. (TV: The End of Time) Susan Foreman descreveu certa vez o planeta como sendo "marrom, verde e coberto de neve." (ÁUDIO: The Beginning) De sua superfície, o planeta ostentava um céu laranja, montanhas cobertas de neve, campos de grama vermelha, e árvores com folhas prateadas. Estas refletiam a luz do sol da manhã, fazendo com que as florestas parecessem estar em chamas. (TV: "A Desperate Venture", Gridlock) Havia também florestas verdes, campos dourados e desertos vermelhos (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible), mas no geral o planeta parecia ser mais seco que a Terra. (PROSA: Lungbarrow) O Sexto Doctor declarou certa vez que o clima era "como o Serengeti durante todo o ano". (PROSA: Spiral Scratch) Havia também um rio chamado Lethe. (ÁUDIO: Master) Os desertos em torno do Capitólio eram chamados de "Gallifrey externa" pelos Time Lords. (TV: ''The Invasion of Time'') Rassilon mais tarde disse que a área onde o celeiro no qual o Doctor dormiu quando criança estava localizada nas terras secas, afirmando que ninguém importante morava nesta região. (TV: ''Hell Bent'') Aspectos geográficos conhecidos Regiões * Wild Endeavour (continente) ** O Capitólio ** As Infinitas Montanhas do Consolo e da Solidão ** As terras secas * A Zona da Morte ** A Tumba de Rassilon * Gallifrey Meridional * A Cidade de Arcadia Mountanhas * Monte Cadon (PROSA: ''Timewyrm: Revelation'') * Monte Lung (PROSA: ''Lungbarrow'') * Monte Perdição (TV: ''The End of Time'') * As Infinitas Montanhas do Consolo e da Solidão (TV: The Sound of Drums) * Montanha da Serenidade (PROSA: ''The Stranger'') * As Montanhas Myridianas separavam o Deserto Arcadiano das terras baixas da Gallifrey Externa (ÁUDIO: ''Mistfall'') Rios, lagos e oceanos * Rio Cadonflood * Lago Abydos * Rio Lethe História do planeta Artigo Principal: História de Gallifrey Gallifrey foi duplicado oito vezes para criar as Nove Gallifreys. Isso servia tanto para confundir os inimigos quanto como lugar de refúgio. Gallifrey foi ainda assim destruída pelo Oitavo Doctor (depois do envolvimento da Facção Paradoxo) durante a Segunda Guerra Celestial. (PROSA: The Ancestor Cell) Posteriormente, o planeta foi recriado. (PROSA: The Gallifrey Chronicles) No último dia da Guerra do Tempo, os Time Lords, liderados agora por Rassilon, quebraram o lacre temporal para materializar Gallifrey no céu da Terra em 2010, no entanto, o Décimo Doctor mandou o planeta, juntamente com os Time Lords, de volta para seu fim, quebrando a conexão que haviam levado os Time Lords à Terra. (TV: The End of Time) Gallifrey foi dada como destruída pelo Doctor na Guerra do Tempo (TV: The End of the World, Dalek) mas foi congelada no tempo em uma dimensão de bolso por todas as treze encarnações do Doctor. Muitos Daleks morreram no fogo cruzado quando Gallifrey desapareceu. (TV: The Day of the Doctor) Linhas do tempo alternativas Em uma linha do tempo alternativa, Rassilon não conseguiu terminar o Olho da Harmonia antes de morrer, e Gallifrey nunca alcançou a habilidade de viajar no tempo. (ÁUDIO: Forever) Povoações Principais thumb|right|O Capitólio. ([[TV: The Sound of Drumms)]] * O Capitólio (às vezes chamado de "Gallifrey" ou "a Citadela") é a maior cidade de Gallifrey, a morada da maioria dos Time Lords e onde a Academia de Time Lords se localiza. * Olyesti * Arcadia Espécies nativas Flora de Gallifrey Gallifrey possui uma grande variedade de plantas, com cores desde o prateado ao verde e ao dourado. Espécies conhecidas de plantas incluem a Flor de Schlenk, (PROSA: Island of Death) ulanda, (PROSA: Blind Fury) e a Madevinia aridosa. (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible). Na propriedade do pai do Master abundava grama vermelha. (TV: The End of Time) O Terceiro Doctor também disse certa vez que existiam margaridas em Gallifrey. (TV: The Time Monster) Fauna de Gallifrey Animais nativos de Gallifrey incluem flutterwings (TV: The Pirate Planet), Woprats (PROSA: Heart of TARDIS), trunkikes, yaddlefish (PROSA: Blind Fury), flubbles (PROSA: Island of Death), tafelshrews (PROSA: Cat's Cradle: Time's Crucible), plumboles (ÁUDIO: The Ghosts of N-Space), coelhos (ÁUDIO: Caerdroia), rovies (ÁUDIO: No Place Like Home), ratos, gatos (TV: The Mark of the Rani, PROSA: Human Nature) ratos-porcos (ÁUDIO: Panacea) e, é claro, os próprios Gallifreyanos. No passado, animais similares a dinossauros, chamados Gargantossauros, viviam no planeta. (HQ: The Stolen TARDIS) Curiosamente, nunca nenhum animal do planeta foi extinto. (PROSA: The Last Dodo) Bastidores * Embora o planeta tenha sido mencionado várias vezes durante a série, e até visto em algumas ocasiões (TV: The War Games e The Three Doctors, por exemplo), o nome Gallifrey só apareceu nas telas no arco The Time Warrior, do Terceiro Doctor. Na série nova, o nome Gallifrey foi mencionado pela primeira vez no episódio The Runaway Bride. * No roteiro original de The Time Warrior, Gallifrey estava escrita como "Galfrey", mas depois isso foi mudado. * Embora a primeira menção a Gallifrey nas telas tenha sido em The Time Warrior, exibido em Dezembro de 1973, a palavra apareceu na revista TV Action nº126 da semana que terminava em 14 de Julho de 1973. Lá, na seção de cartas, os editores responderam uma pergunta feita por Simon Still de Kent, que quis saber de onde o Master era. A resposta? "O planeta natal do Master chamava-se 'Gallifrey'." Isto não significa, no entanto, que a Polystyle tem os créditos por "Gallifrey". Como a filmagem de The Time Warrior terminou em 12 de Junho de 1973, e os scripts já haviam sido concluídos anteriormente, é pouco provável que a TV Action tenha inventado o nome, que eles devem ter conseguido da produção de Doctor Who. External links * "Rassilon, Omega and that Other Guy": em inglês, com vasta informação sobre Gallifrey ,coletada de todas as mídias, com especulações (especificadas como tais) * [http://www.bbc.co.uk/doctorwho/classic/episodeguide/locationofgallifrey.shtml, artigo do Guia de Descontinuidade em inglês sobre a localização de Gallifrey] es:Gallifrey fr:Gallifrey ro:Gallifrey ru:Галлифрей en:Gallifrey Categoria:Planetas Categoria:Lugares